Reticle and Lens Customization
The Reticle and Lens Customization is a modification the player can apply to their gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II meaning the player can modify the lens and reticles of Red Dot Sights and the Reflex sight. This is unavailable on the Wii version most likely due to time restrictions with the Wii team or the lack of RAM. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops a new reticle costs , changing the reticle or lens colour costs . Reticles *Dots *Semi-Circles *Lines with Dot *Hollow Circle *Smiley Face *Arrows Vertical *Arrows Horizontal with a purple skull reticle and green lens]] *Arrows With Dot *Bones *Burst *Circle Within a Circle *Circle *Circle Outline *Circle Outline with Dot *Circle With Cross-hairs *Circle With Outer Lines *Circle With Inner Lines *Circle With Arrows *Circle With Triangles *Outer Cross-hairs *Small Cross-hairs *Large Cross-hairs *Cross-hairs *Cross-hairs With Dot *Diamond *Diamond Outline *Heart *Radiation *Skull *Square *Square Outline *Square With Cross-hairs *Star *Three Dots *Treyarch *Triangle *Outer Triangles *X *X With Dot *Yin Yang Reticle Color *Red (reticle default) *Green *Blue *Purple *Teal *Yellow *Orange Lens *Clear (Lens default) *Red *Green *Blue *Yellow *Orange Zombies When certain guns are put into the Pack-A-Punch machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops, they gain a special Red Dot Sight with a random reticle. These custom reticles are very different from the ones available in Create-A-Class 2.0. Compatible Weapons *AK-74u *FN FAL *MPL *Galil *Famas *Spectre Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Reticle Customization returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but players will only be able to change the shape of the reticle, and reticles are unlocked with weapon level. Players can change the reticle of Red Dot Sights, Holographic Sights, and ACOG Scopes. Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, reticle Customization is available on the Wii. Reticles *None (Default Dot) *Target Dot *Delta *U-Dot *Mil-Dot *Omega *Lambda Call of Duty: Black Ops II Customizable reticles appear again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Reticles EOTech Sight *Default *Udot *Center Trilux 2 *Hit Mark *EO DOT *Double Delta *Spray *Rocker *Skull *Clubs *EOTech Zombie Stopper ACOG Sight *Default *Precision *Ranger *Target Range Drop *Ranger Drop *Trilux *Pyramid *Hall of Flame *Scarecrow *Spades *3ARC Reflex Sight *Default *Plus *Dot *Target Drop *Valley *Drop Shot *Peak *Steve *Smile *Diamond *Predator Hybrid Optic *Default *Plus, Precision *Dot, Ranger *Target Range Drop *Valley, Ranger Drop *Drop Shot, Trilux *Peak, Pyramid *Steve, Hall of Flame *Smile, Scarecrow *Hearts *Predator, 3ARC Reticle Colors *Yellow *Blue *Green *Red *Orange Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *One of the custom Nazi Zombies reticles is actually a Japanese character. It is Katakana for 'ma.' Another is the Illuminati symbol, which is also seen elsewhere in Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie mode. *Despite not getting a custom sight, due to it already having a scope, the AUG's Swarovski Scope receives a yellow lens when Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Lambda reticle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is the same reticle used on the Low Power Scope of the G11 featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The Delta reticle is similar to ACOG scope's reticle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Predator reticle for the Reflex Sight is a direct reference to the Predator films, the three dots being identicle to the laser that the Predators utilize. *The default ACOG reticle resembles the Delta reticle seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Category:Customization